Dragon Ball: Saiyan Blood
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: In a different universe, the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta expand on their own terms. Challenge story.


**This challenge will have the same setup and such as my other challenge, Dragon Ball: Defining Sapience. You should look it up to get the idea of what I mean. And Quill of Molliemon's livejournal ideas as well, if you want. Now let's summarize ideas #58, 53, and 32 in that order followed by some guidelines and a disclaimer before we start.**

 **-The Saiyan Empire has ambitions to become greater than the Cold Empire or the United Galactic Kingdom  
-To gain power and resources they make treaties with weak, non-space-faring races and conquer non-aligned space-traveling rivals  
-As a special reward to Bardock, King Vegeta makes him ambassador to the newly-allied Earth and he and his squad are stationed there (it also gets Bardock away from Vegeta-sei where he is very popular and a potential threat to the king's position)  
-Raditz is a small child when Bardock becomes ambassador and Kakarrot is born on Earth  
-Later, when Prince Vegeta becomes unruly, the king sends his elder son to Earth where he will hopefully learn to control himself better and not alienate his weak allies with shows of temper that might tempt them to break away/rebel**

 **-Saiyans aren't indiscriminant planet-purgers allied with Frieza  
-They only conquer planets that provide necessary resources and/or technology  
-They mount expeditions to attack planets that **_**might**_ **attack them, but do no more than trash their military and/or warriors  
-Groups of young Saiyan warriors sometimes hire themselves out as mercenaries for the right price**

 **-Saiyans are a mix between space Vikings and space Spartans  
-They rarely conquer a planet outright, instead raiding it to kill their warriors, steal resources, and take slaves  
-Planet Vegeta runs on slave-power with non-warrior Saiyans managing the slaves  
-A raid on Earth captures a teen Bulma while she's away from Capsule Corp, Chichi on her way to find Master Roshi, and various other DB characters  
-Chichi is employed at a meat processing center where Gine oversees her, and Kakarrot befriends her  
-Bulma ends up working on spaceship maintenance (is later transferred to the palace?)**

 **No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. I know it might not be easy for those that yelled more than they fought in canon (Bulma and Chi-Chi), but giving them the benefit of the doubt would be a fair sign.**

 **No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

 **Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

 **Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.**

 **[DBSB]**

 **Dragon Ball: Saiyan Blood**

 **[DBSB]**

 **New Sadla Spaceport, Planet Vegeta, November, Age 749**

As she waited for the seven returning raiding vessels sent to Earth, Gine decided to bide her time by observing her surroundings. It had been at least nineteen years since her fellow Saiyans seized the former Tuffle capital as their own and renamed it after their ancestral homeworld, and yet, if it weren't for the Saiyan presence within the city, or even the red sky over it that came about from the decade long battle between the two races, one would think the Great War that began twenty-nine years in the past and lasted for ten years never happened. As with many others of her kind, she fought on the frontlines of the old uprising, and while she did know how to defend herself then and years after, it didn't take long into the war for her as well as her teammates to realize she lacked the ruthless drive of the common Saiyan warrior. As soon as the battles on their home planet died down and she discovered her first pregnancy, Gine didn't hesitate in taking a job at the newly renamed Planet Vegeta's meat distribution center.

While her time since leaving the army hadn't been so bad, the Saiyan society she was living in had been in a shaky situation since the war's conclusion. A large portion of the planet had been turned into scorching deserts, there were many casualties on both sides, and much of the infrastructure had to be remade in a process that had taken years. With some fortune, however, King Vegeta and his officers were able to come to a different strategy than initially for the final battle. When the full moon of Age 730 appeared, those Saiyans who retained a sufficient grasp of their minds during their Great Ape transformations were able to lead their more feral comrades into crippling the Tuffles' numbers and defenses, but keeping enough of them and their technology intact to aid in rebuilding the formerly named Planet Plant in the Saiyan race's image.

'And after nineteen years, they're still waiting to be free.' Gine thought sympathetically.

While she shared much of the anger her people felt for the inequality between them and the Tuffles, it didn't mean she wanted them to go through slavery or extinction. But some things were above her status in society, and she couldn't deny that the abducting of new slaves from planets all over the galaxy has allowed their race to rebuild at a good pace and keep their independence from the space conquerors and Galactic Patrollers among others who would have exploited them. Not to mention, numerous Saiyans from the meat center Gine worked at to the royal family's inner circle, have speculated that by bringing the off-worlders to them, their people would be able to identify which planets to stand against, harvest resources from, and mark as protectorates. It wasn't an easy time for someone with her morals to come to peace with, but, if nothing else, she was glad her sons were enjoying their time exploring the universe they lived in and testing themselves against whatever it through at them.

"And now, they're all home." She said to herself with a smile as she saw the seven versions of the same spacecraft that she had been waiting for enter through Planet Vegeta's atmosphere and steadily land in the spaceport.

 **[DBSB]**

Being the team leader, Bardock was the first to leave his ship. After a good amount of time from his wife, he was anxious for him and his two sons to return to her and relax as best as Saiyans like them could. Nonetheless, he still had to finalize the assignment his team took on Earth, so the quicker that happened, the better.

Spherical in design, the class of spacecraft he, his team, and numerous raiders like them used was designed to hold one pod on deck to hold the pilot in suspended animation for the voyage as well as an additional twenty pods in its hull that were outfitted with Tuffle-invented miniaturization technology not too different from the Earth-made Capsules to hold people abducted for slavery and Scouters that not only determined their strength in _Ki_ , but how developed their bodies and brains for the new roles that awaited them on Planet Vegeta. As designed, a single one of these vessels could hold up as many as twenty thousand beings or resource samples, and while it did concern a few Saiyans that history would repeat itself if even more slaves than what they could handle were on the same planet as them, it was assured that so long as they didn't come together in army-sized groups on their larger world, the Saiyans hold over the enslaved inhabitants would tight.

Gazing from his ship to the other six surrounding it, Bardock saw his firstborn son, Raditz, emerging from his own vessel and, after a quick stretch, went to work on unloading the twenty containment pods that hold all the Earthlings and Earthly resources he had collected. His four older teammates were doing the same. Young Kakarot, though, was apparently taking his time in unloading his own Earth collection.

Bardock groaned. "Probably still hooked on those fancy jewels or whatever he found."

While he did care for his sons, Bardock had found parenting to be a hassle. And that was before he had a second son to go with the first. Nonetheless, he harnessed his _Ki_ to fly towards Kakarot's ship, and through a hatch, let himself in.

"Hey, son, we're home." He informed Kakarot who seemed to have been preoccupied with seven round stones that could've fit in either of their hands. "Do I even have to ask what you're doing, Kakarot?"

"I know this sounds crazy, Father, but it looks like that when we left Earth, something or someone turned the Dragon Balls I took into, well, these rocks!" He pointed to the stones themselves for emphasis.

Bardock blinked a bit in confusion before replying. "How could that be possible?"

"I don't know, Father." Answered Kakarot. He tried to think hard on what could've happened. "From what I was able to get from Earth's internet, these Dragon Balls were supposed to grant wishes. Is it possible that taking them from Earth deactivated them as a kind of defense mechanism?"

"I don't really know what to think of this "wishful" thinking, Kakarot. I know there are some strange things in this universe that we live in, but this legend just screams optimism to me. As far as we know, they were just made from a meteor and the appearance depends on the atmosphere or whatever." Shaking his head a bit, Bardock then said. "Let's get this mission wrapped up and head on home." He grunted in amusement. "Knowing your mother, she's no doubt expecting us."

Taking a last look at the stones, Kakarot just shrugged and followed his father. "Yeah, you're probably right either way."

 **[DBSB]**

 **That's it for now. For the sake of storytelling, in this, I figured Kakarot captured Bulma and, after seeing the Dragon Radar interact with her Dragon Ball/s, went hunting for them in the name of adventure and fighting strong opponents. I know it might my own wishful thinking, but this Kakarot was raised by his parents in a Saiyan environment, so I pictured he'd be a bit stronger than he was in the first episode of Dragon Ball. And yeah, I know the name's been done before for a song, but it was the best one I could think of.**

 **See you soon.**


End file.
